Desire
by Kdmr87
Summary: Rachel can't stop thinking about the almost kiss in her loft with Brody and with Kurt's help she decides to do something about it. #smut


**This is right after Britney 2.0 there's a little bit of spoiler so if you haven't seen it I suggest you don't read. Like I said I think Brody is so cute and I hope these two have more scenes together because they have great chemistry.**

**I don't own shit so don't sue!**

,,,,,,,,,,

Rachel was pacing back and forth on her side of the loft biting her thumbnail when she saw Kurt shake his head as he kept painting the wall. "What?"

Kurt chuckled, "Nothing."

Rachel rolled her eyes and walked over to paint her side of the wall. As she moved the brush up and down she thought about that almost kiss. She couldn't believe Brody almost kissed her and she couldn't believe how much she wanted him to kiss her. Dammit she can't do that. She can't think like that. She loves Finn doesn't she? Ugh of course she does. Then again Finn has been ignoring her since the moment he watched her leave on the train.

"I think you've painted it enough," Kurt said.

She jumped a little startled when he spoke. She realized she had been painting the same spot when she got lost in her thoughts. She looked at Kurt and sighed.

"If you want to go see him, then go," he said.

"Who?" Rachel asked hoping to be somewhat believable.

"Oh please Diva, you haven't been able to stop thinking about him since the moment he left. Just go and see him," he said casually as he finished a part of the wall.

"But…"

"It's Finn's loss, he's my brother and I love him but he's an idiot," he shrugged his shoulders.

Rachel heard Kurt but she didn't know if she should follow her heart that it was slowly breaking thanks to her ex-fiancé or follow her desire. Ugh yes she finally admitted. She wants Brody. She wants him since the moment she laid eyes on his naked wet body in the co-ed showers weeks ago. And then the way he helped her with her song and the way he treats her. It's been a long time since she felt wanted and she needed him right now.

"Go Diva," Kurt smiled knowingly.

She smiled at him.

,,,,,,,,,,

Brody was on his bed listening to Barbra's song, New York State of Mind. The song reminded him of Rachel. God he couldn't stop thinking about her. He really liked her but he is a man after all. He wants her so badly. He unbuttons his jeans when he hears a knock on the door. He walks over to the door and opens it. "Rachel, what…"

She chuckled nervously, "Yea um I asked around and here I am."

"But why? Not that I don't mind you being here." He smiled.

She cursed internally. Why did he have to smile like that? She eyed his naked torso and the jeans button undone. He looked so amazing and why was she quiet?

"Rach?"

"I'm sorry. I don't know why I came. I'll go now." She turned around but she felt his hand on her wrist and she looked at him. It was now or never. She has never done anything like this but she really wants to right now. "I'd like to try again."

He didn't understand at first but looking at her flushed face and neck and the way she was breathing he had an idea of what she meant. "Yea?"

She nodded.

He pulled her slowly inside his single private dorm room and closed the door so he could press her against it.

She gasped feeling his erection against her. She moved her hands to his waist as she watched him take his time with her. She knew he was being careful and gentle with her.

He didn't want to scare her off but he really wanted to rip her clothes off and have his way with her but instead he caressed her cheek with the back of his hand and leaned in to give her a light kiss on her lips. When he pulled back he saw her lick her lips and groaned softly. Not even a second passed and her lips were pressed against his.

The kissed started out slowly as if they were getting to know each other but he wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck as they deepened the kiss and both moaned into each other's mouths.

He pressed his erection against her eliciting another moan from her and he had to stop kissing her to get control of the situation. "Rachel…"

Rachel looked at him and blushed. That kiss was amazing and she wanted no she needed more. She stepped to the side and walked towards his bed and sat down.

He watched her walk towards his bed and his dick twitched. Fuck she looked so beautiful on his bed and it was obvious what was happening tonight. He walked towards her and stood in front of her as she looked at him while she moved her hands to his jeans and unzipped it.

Rachel bit her bottom lip as she dropped his jeans and gasped when she noticed he was going commando. "Brody," she whispered.

He smiled, "Like what you see?" he asked.

"Yes," she said without a beat.

He smiled once again and pushed her slowly until her head was on his pillows. He removed her shirt and started kissing every inch of skin he could reach from her neck across her collarbone and down to her chest. "Fuck you're so sexy."

She smiled and realized the word he had used. Sexy. "Thank you."

He looked at her and gave her a chaste kiss and without removing eye contact he moved his hand down her body and underneath her skirt. "You're welcome."

She chuckled as she opened her legs a little bit more and gasped when he teased the inside of her right thigh. She couldn't believe she was so wet and he hadn't even touched her where she wanted the most.

He finally moved his hand to tease the crotch of her panties hearing another moan from her. "Shit you're so responsive."

She nodded as she moaned when she felt him move the fabric to the side and tease her slit up and down a few times until he pushed in a little and rubbed her clit. "Oh my God! Yes"

After rubbing her clit teasingly, he pushed one then two fingers inside her seeing her arched her back in pleasure. He started thrusting his fingers in and out increasing the speed steadily as he kissed her lips and then kissed his way down to her covered breasts and bit slowly on her nipple on top of her bra.

"Brody!" she arched her back once again knowing it was just a matter of time. When he added a third finger she cried out and came loudly seeing spots behind her eyelids.

He watched in awe. Damn he was done for if he thought she was the most beautiful woman he's ever met and especially now seeing her come undone. He moved his fingers a little bit more as he helped her come back down from her high.

She slowly opened her eyes and looked at him and smiled. "Hi"

He laughed. "Hey there," he said as he removed his fingers and licked each one groaning at the taste. "Wow you taste incredible."

"Yea?" she asked timidly.

"Come here," he said as he closed the gap between them and kissed passionately for a couple of seconds.

They were quiet for a little bit until she spoke.

"That was… I don't even know what that was."

"Is that a compliment?" he asked.

She chuckled, "Oh yes. I have never felt one as strong as that."

"That's nothing compare to the real thing." He smirked.

"I guess I didn't know what I was missing until now." She said softly.

He realized she felt bad as soon as she had said that. "Hey it's okay."

"I just I know I love him but… I don't know." She sighed.

"Rachel remember I told you that you are in a whole new world now. You're becoming a different woman and you still have a lot to learn." He said softly.

She smiled at him, "Thanks Brody, you're a really good friend." She sat up and the realized something. "Wait what about you?" she asked touching his naked toned chest.

He chuckled, "Don't worry. Talking about your ex kind of took care of it."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay Rachel. Come one let's get dressed and get you home."

"Okay."

,,,,,,,,,,

Rachel and Brody arrived at her loft door and they looked at each other. "I uh…"

He chuckled, "Hey it was fun okay? But I don't want you to feel weird about it. We are still friends."

"Thank you Brody and maybe I'll return the favor someday." She smiled.

"Looking forward to that." He kissed her cheek and walked away.

**FIN**

**Review please it's the only way I know if I should keep writing about these two **


End file.
